


and i’ll greet you with yellow roses and smiles

by koumorinim



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: I wrote this at 3 in the morning, also my writing style isn’t a phase so that sucks, and if you didn’t realise yes the song is letting go by day6, because i need some closure on the song, but i’m still posting it anyway, i write like an emo thirteen year old, it’s not good angst but it’s still angst so if you needed a heads up there you have it, i’ll probably shit on a stick and smear it in myself for how much of a shitfest this is, ok but cut me some slack i haven’t slept in 29 hours, so this is a work of shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koumorinim/pseuds/koumorinim
Summary: Sometimes, wallowing in self-loathing while listening to melancholic songs by DAY6 at 3am in the morning may not be the best choice and the shitfest that ensues proves it.





	and i’ll greet you with yellow roses and smiles

It’s 3:41 a.m.

Six people are seated, with nothing but silence enveloping the atmosphere. The tension is so thick, you’d need a chainsaw to slice through it.

Jaehyung has his hands buried in his blonde locks, clawing against abused roots and a damaged scalp.

Sungjin’s fingers drum against the hollow mahogany table.

Younghyun has his hands folded and his eyes are staring blankly, void of any emotion, at thin air.

Wonpil and Dowoon burn their intense gazes at the remaining member seated across them.

_Tick-tock. Tick-tock._

Three minutes pass by. Now, the only sound reverberating in the tension-filled room is the constant ticking of the clock. And it’s a reminder that time will not stop its flow. Whatever the members are putting off will eventually have to be addressed and the time that flows like a turbulent body of water knows that all too well.

So the minutes tick by and dawn approaches. But no one dares to make a noise. Because there’s an unspoken understanding that should the silence be broken, there would be nothing but emptiness to replace it.

*************************************************

Sungjin pushes his chair, allowing the old and worn out material of the furniture to creak and break the silence.

All eyes and attention divert to him.

He stares at Junhyeok with glassy eyes on the brink of crying and gestures a waving motion to the keyboardist.

It’s time.

The band is falling apart and this brings about a lump in Sungjin’s throat and the tears welling up in his eyes.

His eyes sweep past the latter’s phone and he manages to glimpse at his texts. It’s Junhyeok’s girlfriend. Sungjin can feel the umbrage boiling in him vigorously. How could Junhyeok still bother to text the root of our problem when we are on the brink of crisis?

Sungjin’s about to punch the table to catch Junhyeok’s attention when he notices his eyes

No, it wasn’t because Junhyeok was wearing contacts that made his eyes sparkle under the lights. Rather, it was a glimmer. One that wasn’t there before he met her.

He recalled the memories. Training period. Debuting period. It seemed like in all those times, there was never one time Junhyeok really smiled. Yes, he did bare his teeth and lift up the corners of his lips but the look in his eyes was so unhappy. So tired.

Sungjin looks up from the table to look at Junhyeok, and he takes in the sight of Junhyeok. So small and dissatisfied with the life an idol and his only escape from it all was the comfort he obtained with his girlfriend.

_Maybe we should let him go._

*************************************************

Jaehyung’s the first to break down.

His tears flow down his cherubic face and the mucus sticks to his cheeks.

He screams at Junhyeok as his members hold him back from punching the latter.

_It’s not fair_, he thinks as his skinny arms attempt to break free from Wonpil’s vice grip.

_It’s not fair to hold on to him._

*************************************************

Dowoon leaves the room.

He can’t stand watching Junhyeok.

Whatever happened to the bright future they sought together?

He yells as his fists meet an adjacent wall to dissipate his frustration.

_It’s selfish_, he thinks.

He closes his eyes. I know we can no longer wish for a happy ending.

And the hot tears that were fighting to come out finally do.

*************************************************

It’s been 3 months since Junhyeok left.

The five of them huddle around together, nervously muttering their goodlucks.

Younghyun assumes his position and greets the crowd.

Then the music starts.

The harmonizing is beautiful. Sad but with a tone of understanding and acceptance.

A few seconds in and Jaehyung sings his verse. It’s low like the bass keyboard Junhyeok used to play.

And Sungjin cuts in with his chorus. His voice is laced with sadness and unwillingness to let go. As he finishes the high note, he lets a breath out and it dissipates with the atmosphere. Like getting Junhyeok out and letting him go.

Younghyun strums his guitar. He reminisces the times which he spent with Junhyeok as he sings his verse. He gulps several times, filling himself with a mixture of oxygen and saliva. Like filling himself with memories of days of laughter and the void that Junhyeok left.

Wonpil smiles as he plays the keyboard. It reminds him of Junhyeok. As he lets his finger off from each key, Wonpil also lets go of their dear memories.

Dowoon drums at the back. He sings nothing because he has let go. When he doesn’t have to pound the drums, he waves. Not at his fans. Not at his members. But a goodbye to Junhyeok.

They harmonize once again. One so uniform because finally, they have let go of Junhyeok.

And after they do, they meet eyes with the latter. Junhyeok’s hands are tightly interlocked with his girlfriend and even though he was wearing a mask, his eyes were shaped into crescents from smiling.

_I let go, let go, let go so you can smile someday._


End file.
